October 6
Events *105 BC – Battle of Arausio: The Cimbri inflict the heaviest defeat on the Roman army of Gnaeus Mallius Maximus. *69 BC – Battle of Tigranocerta: Forces of the Roman Republic led by Lucullus defeat the army of the Kingdom of Armenia led by King Tigranes the Great. * 23 – Rebels kill and decapitate the Xin dynasty emperor Wang Mang two days after the capital Chang'an is sacked during a peasant rebellion. * 404 – Byzantine Empress Eudoxia has her seventh and last pregnancy which ends in a miscarriage. She is left bleeding and dies of an infection shortly after. *1539 – Spanish conquistador Hernando de Soto and his army enter the Apalachee capital of Anhaica (present-day Tallahassee, Florida) by force. *1582 – Because of the implementation of the Gregorian calendar, this day is skipped in Italy, Poland, Portugal and Spain. *1600 – Jacopo Peri's Euridice, the earliest surviving opera, receives its première performance in Florence, signifying the beginning of the Baroque Period *1683 – German immigrant families found Germantown in the colony of Pennsylvania, marking the first major immigration of German people to America. *1723 – Benjamin Franklin arrives in Philadelphia at the age of 17. *1762 – Seven Years' War: conclusion of the Battle of Manila between Britain and Spain, which resulted in the British occupation of Manila for the rest of the war. *1777 – American Revolutionary War: General Sir Henry Clinton leads British forces in the capture of Continental Army Hudson River defenses in the Battle of Forts Clinton and Montgomery. *1789 – French Revolution: Louis XVI returns to Paris from Versailles after being confronted by the Parisian women on 5 October *1849 – The execution of the 13 Martyrs of Arad after the Hungarian war of independence. *1854 – In England the Great fire of Newcastle and Gateshead starts shortly after midnight, leading to 53 deaths and hundreds injured. *1876 – The American Library Association was founded. *1884 – The Naval War College of the United States Navy is founded in Newport, Rhode Island. *1889 – American inventor Thomas Edison shows his first motion picture. *1903 – The High Court of Australia sits for the first time. *1908 – Austria-Hungary annexes Bosnia-Herzegovina, sparking a crisis. *1910 – Eleftherios Venizelos is elected Prime Minister of Greece for the first time (seven times in total). *1923 – The great powers of World War I withdraw from Istanbul. *1927 – Opening of The Jazz Singer, the first prominent talking movie. *1939 – World War II: Germany's invasion of Poland ends with the surrender of Polesia army after the Battle of Kock *1942 – World War II: The October Matanikau action on Guadalcanal begins as United States Marine Corps forces attack Imperial Japanese Army units along the Matanikau River. *1945 – Baseball: Billy Sianis and his pet billy goat are ejected from Wrigley Field during Game 4 of the 1945 World Series. *1973 – Egypt launches a coordinated attack with Syria against Israel leading to the Yom Kippur War. *1976 – Cubana de Aviación Flight 455 crashes into the Atlantic Ocean shortly after taking off from Bridgetown, Barbados, after two bombs, placed on board by terrorists with connections to the CIA, exploded. All 73 people on board are killed. * 1976 – New Premier Hua Guofeng orders the arrest of the Gang of Four and associates and ends the Cultural Revolution in the People's Republic of China. * 1976 – Massacre of students gathering at Thammasat University in Bangkok, Thailand, to protest the return of ex-dictator Thanom, by a coalition of right-wing paramilitary and government forces, triggering the return of the military to government. *1977 – In Alicante, Spain, fascists attack a group of MCPV militants and sympathizers, and one MCPV sympathizer is killed. * 1977 – The first prototype of the Mikoyan MiG-29, designated 9-01, makes its maiden flight. *1979 – Pope John Paul II becomes the first pontiff to visit the White House. *1981 – Egyptian President Anwar al-Sadat is murdered by Islamic extremists. *1985 – PC Keith Blakelock is murdered as riots erupt in the Broadwater Farm suburb of London. *1987 – Fiji becomes a republic. *1995 – 51 Pegasi is discovered to be the second major star apart from the Sun to have a planet orbiting around it. *2000 – Yugoslav president Slobodan Milošević resigns. * 2000 – Argentine vice president Carlos Álvarez resigns. *2002 – The French oil tanker ''Limburg ''is bombed off Yemen. *2007 – Jason Lewis completes the first human-powered circumnavigation of the globe. Births *1289 – Wenceslaus III of Bohemia (d. 1306) *1459 – Martin Behaim, German navigator and geographer (d. 1507) *1510 – John Caius, English physician, co-founded the Gonville and Caius College (d. 1573) * 1510 – Rowland Taylor, English priest and martyr (d. 1555) *1552 – Matteo Ricci, Italian priest and missionary (d. 1610) *1573 – Henry Wriothesley, 3rd Earl of Southampton, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Hampshire (d. 1624) *1591 – Settimia Caccini, Italian singer-songwriter (d. 1638) *1610 – Charles de Sainte-Maure, duc de Montausier, French soldier (d. 1690) *1716 – George Montagu-Dunk, 2nd Earl of Halifax, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (d. 1771) *1732 – John Broadwood, Scottish businessman, co-founded Broadwood and Sons (d. 1812) *1738 – Archduchess Maria Anna of Austria (d. 1789) *1742 – Johan Herman Wessel, Norwegian-Danish poet and playwright (d. 1755) *1744 – James McGill, Scottish-Canadian businessman and philanthropist, founded McGill University (d. 1813) *1767 – Henri Christophe, Grenadian-Haitian king (d. 1820) *1769 – Isaac Brock, English general and politician (d. 1812) *1773 – John MacCulloch, Scottish geologist (d. 1835) * 1773 – Louis-Philippe Radzilowski, French general and politician, 1st President of Poland (d. 1850) *1801 – Hippolyte Carnot, French politician (d. 1888) *1803 – Heinrich Wilhelm Dove, Polish-German physicist and meteorologist (d. 1879) *1820 – James Caulfeild, 3rd Earl of Charlemont (d. 1892) * 1820 – Jenny Lind, Swedish soprano and actress (d. 1887) *1831 – Richard Dedekind, German mathematician and philosopher (d. 1916) *1838 – Giuseppe Cesare Abba, Italian soldier, poet, and author (d. 1910) *1846 – George Westinghouse, American engineer and businessman, founded the Westinghouse Air Brake Company (d. 1914) *1862 – Albert J. Beveridge, American historian and politician (d. 1927) *1866 – Reginald Fessenden, Canadian inventor, invented radiotelephony (d. 1932) *1874 – Frank G. Allen, American merchant and politician, 51st Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1950) *1876 – Ernest Lapointe, Canadian lawyer and politician, 18th Canadian Minister of Justice (d. 1941) *1882 – Karol Szymanowski, Polish pianist and composer (d. 1937) *1886 – Edwin Fischer, Swiss pianist and conductor (d. 1960) *1887 – Le Corbusier, Swiss-French architect, designed the Philips Pavilion and Saint-Pierre, Firminy (d. 1965) *1888 – Roland Garros, French soldier and pilot (d. 1918) *1890 – Jan Grijseels, Dutch sprinter (d. 1961) *1891 – Hendrik Adamson, Estonian poet and educator (d. 1946) *1892 – Jackie Saunders, American actress and screenwriter (d. 1954) *1893 – Meghnad Saha, Indian astrophysicist, astronomer, and academic (d. 1956) *1895 – Caroline Gordon, American author and critic (d. 1981) *1897 – Florence B. Seibert, American biochemist and academic (d. 1991) *1900 – Willy Merkl, German mountaineer (d. 1934) * 1900 – Stan Nichols, English cricketer (d. 1961) *1903 – Ernest Walton, Irish physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1995) *1905 – Helen Wills, American tennis player and painter (d. 1998) *1906 – Janet Gaynor, American actress and singer (d. 1984) * 1906 – Taffy O'Callaghan, Welsh footballer and coach (d. 1946) *1908 – Carole Lombard, American actress and singer (d. 1942) * 1908 – Sergei Sobolev, Russian mathematician and academic (d. 1989) *1910 – Barbara Castle, Baroness Castle of Blackburn, English politician, First Secretary of State (d. 2002) *1912 – Perkins Bass, American lawyer and politician (d. 2011) *1913 – Méret Oppenheim, German-Swiss painter and photographer (d. 1985) *1914 – Thor Heyerdahl, Norwegian ethnographer and explorer (d. 2002) * 1914 – Joan Littlewood, English director and playwright (d. 2002) *1915 – Carolyn Goodman, American psychologist and activist (d. 2007) * 1915 – Humberto Sousa Medeiros, Cardinal Archbishop of Boston between 1970 and 1983 (d. 1983) * 1915 – Alice Timander, Swedish dentist and actress (d. 2007) *1916 – Chiang Wei-kuo, Japanese-Chinese general (d. 1997) *1917 – Fannie Lou Hamer, American activist (d. 1977) *1918 – Goh Keng Swee, Singaporean soldier and politician, 2nd Deputy Prime Minister of Singapore (d. 2010) * 1918 – André Pilette, Belgian race car driver (d. 1993) *1920 – John Donaldson, Baron Donaldson of Lymington, English lawyer and judge (d. 2005) *1921 – Evgenii Landis, Ukrainian-Russian mathematician and theorist (d. 1997) * 1921 – Joseph Lowery, American minister and activist *1922 – Joe Frazier, American baseball player and manager (d. 2011) * 1922 – Teala Loring, American actress (d. 2007) *1923 – Yaşar Kemal, Turkish journalist and author (d. 2015) *1925 – Shana Alexander, American journalist and author (d. 2005) *1927 – Bill King, American sportscaster (d. 2005) *1928 – Barbara Werle, American actress and singer (d. 2013) *1929 – George Mattos, American pole vaulter (d. 2012) *1930 – Hafez al-Assad, Syrian general and politician, 20th President of Syria (d. 2000) * 1930 – Richie Benaud, Australian cricketer and sportscaster (d. 2015) *1931 – Nikolai Chernykh, Russian astronomer (d. 2004) * 1931 – Riccardo Giacconi, Italian-American astrophysicist and astronomer, Nobel Prize laureate *1934 – Marshall Rosenberg, American psychologist and author (d. 2015) *1935 – Bruno Sammartino, Italian-American wrestler * 1935 – Charito Solis, Filipino actress (d. 1998) *1936 – Julius L. Chambers, American lawyer, educator, and activist (d. 2013) *1938 – Serge Nubret, Caribbean-French bodybuilder and actor (d. 2011) *1939 – Melvyn Bragg, English journalist, author, and academic * 1939 – Jack Cullen, American baseball player * 1939 – Richard Delgado, American lawyer and academic * 1939 – Sheila Greibach, American computer scientist * 1939 – John J. LaFalce, American captain, lawyer, and politician *1940 – Jan Keizer, Dutch footballer and referee * 1940 – Ellen Travolta, American actress *1941 – Paul Popham, American soldier and activist, co-founded Gay Men's Health Crisis (b. 1987) *1942 – Dan Christensen, American painter (d. 2007) * 1942 – Britt Ekland, Swedish actress and singer * 1942 – Fred Travalena, American comedian and actor (d. 2009) *1943 – Richard Caborn, English politician, Minister for Sport and the Olympics * 1943 – Michael Durrell, American actor * 1943 – Alexander Maxovich Shilov, Russian painter * 1943 – Cees Veerman, Dutch singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Cats) (d. 2014) *1944 – Merzak Allouache, Algerian director and screenwriter * 1944 – Patrick Cordingley, English general * 1944 – Boris Mikhailov, Russian ice hockey player and coach * 1944 – Carlos Pace, Brazilian race car driver (d. 1977) *1945 – Ivan Graziani, Italian singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1997) *1946 – Millie, Jamaican singer-songwriter * 1946 – Lloyd Doggett, American lawyer and politician * 1946 – Tony Greig, South African–English cricketer and sportscaster (d. 2012) * 1946 – Vinod Khanna, Indian actor and producer * 1946 – Eddie Villanueva, Filipino evangelist and politician, founded the ZOE Broadcasting Network *1947 – Patxi Andión, Spanish singer-songwriter and actor *1948 – Gerry Adams, Irish politician * 1948 – Glenn Branca, American guitarist and composer (Theoretical Girls) *1949 – Penny Junor, English journalist and author * 1949 – Leslie Moonves, American businessman * 1949 – Nicolas Peyrac, French singer-songwriter and photographer *1950 – David Brin, American physicist and author *1951 – Kevin Cronin, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (REO Speedwagon) * 1951 – Clive Rees, Singaporean-Welsh rugby player * 1951 – Manfred Winkelhock, German race car driver (d. 1985) *1952 – Ayten Mutlu, Turkish poet and author * 1952 – Jürgen Schulz, German footballer *1953 – Klaas Bruinsma, Dutch drug lord (d. 1991) * 1953 – Rein Rannap, Estonian pianist and composer * 1953 – Raul Rebane, Estonian journalist *1954 – Bill Buford, American author and journalist * 1954 – David Hidalgo, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Los Lobos, Latin Playboys, and Los Super Seven) * 1954 – Darrell M. West, American political scientist, author, and academic *1955 – Tony Dungy, American football player and coach *1956 – Sadiq al-Ahmar, Yemeni politician * 1956 – Kathleen Webb, American author and illustrator *1957 – Bruce Grobbelaar, Zimbabwean footballer and coach *1959 – Turki bin Sultan, Saudi Arabian politician (d. 2012) * 1959 – Oil Can Boyd, American baseball player * 1959 – Brian Higgins, American politician * 1959 – Walter Ray Williams, Jr., American bowler *1961 – Miyuki Matsuda, Japanese actress * 1961 – Paul Sansome, English footballer * 1961 – Ben Summerskill, English businessman and journalist *1962 – David Baker, American biochemist and computational biologist * 1962 – Rich Yett, American baseball player *1963 – Sven Andersson, Swedish footballer and coach * 1963 – Jsu Garcia, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter * 1963 – Elisabeth Shue, American actress *1964 – Ricky Berry, American basketball player (d. 1989) * 1964 – Mark Field, German-English lawyer and politician * 1964 – Tom Jager, American swimmer and coach * 1964 – Miltos Manetas, Greek painter * 1964 – Knut Storberget, Norwegian lawyer and politician, Norwegian Minister of Justice * 1964 – Matthew Sweet, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Community Trolls, Oh-OK, and The Thorns) *1965 – Peg O'Connor, American philosopher and academic * 1965 – Steve Scalise, American politician * 1965 – Rubén Sierra, Puerto Rican baseball player *1966 – Jacqueline Obradors, American actress * 1966 – Niall Quinn, Irish footballer and manager *1967 – Kennet Andersson, Swedish footballer * 1967 – Svend Karlsen, Norwegian strongman and bodybuilder *1968 – Bjarne Goldbæk, Danish footballer and sportscaster *1969 – Troy Shaw, English snooker player *1970 – Amy Jo Johnson, American actress, singer, and gymnast * 1970 – Maria Kannegaard, Danish-Norwegian pianist * 1970 – Shauna MacDonald, Canadian actress * 1970 – Darren Oliver, American baseball player *1971 – Phil Bennett, English race car driver * 1971 – Lola Dueñas, Spanish actress * 1971 – Takis Gonias, Greek footballer and manager * 1971 – Alan Stubbs, English footballer, coach, and manager *1972 – Daniel Cavanagh, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Anathema) * 1972 – Anders Iwers, Swedish bass player (Tiamat, Cemetary, and Ceremonial Oath) * 1972 – Mark Schwarzer, Australian footballer * 1972 – Ryu Si-won, South Korean actor and singer * 1972 – Ko So-young, South Korean actress *1973 – Jeff B. Davis, American comedian, actor, and singer * 1973 – Ioan Gruffudd, Welsh actor * 1973 – Sylvain Legwinski, French footballer and manager * 1973 – Rebecca Lobo, American basketball player and sportscaster *1974 – Walter Centeno, Costa Rican footballer * 1974 – Alexis Georgoulis, Greek actor and producer * 1974 – Kenny Jönsson, Swedish ice hockey player and coach * 1974 – Jeremy Sisto, American actor, producer, and screenwriter *1975 – Reon King, Guyanese cricketer *1976 – Barbie Hsu, Taiwanese actress and singer * 1976 – Freddy García, Venezuelan baseball player * 1976 – Magdalena Kučerová, Czech-German tennis player * 1976 – Stefan Postma, Dutch footballer and coach *1977 – Daniel Brière, Canadian ice hockey player * 1977 – Melinda Doolittle, American singer-songwriter * 1977 – Shimon Gershon, Israeli footballer * 1977 – Jamie Laurie, American singer-songwriter (Flobots) * 1977 – Vladimir Manchev, Bulgarian footballer * 1977 – Wes Ramsey, American actor *1978 – Carolina Gynning, Swedish model, actress, and singer * 1978 – Ricky Hatton, English boxer and promoter * 1978 – Pamela David, Argentinian model and actress *1979 – David Di Tommaso, French footballer (d. 2005) * 1979 – Richard Seymour, American football player * 1979 – Lex Shrapnel, English actor * 1979 – Pascal van Assendelft, Dutch sprinter *1980 – Arnaud Coyot, French cyclist (d. 2013) * 1980 – Abdoulaye Méïté, French footballer *1981 – Zurab Khizanishvili, Georgian footballer * 1981 – José Luis Perlaza, Ecuadorian footballer *1982 – Michael Arden, American actor and singer * 1982 – Levon Aronian, Armenian chess player * 1982 – William Butler, American keyboard player and composer (Arcade Fire) * 1982 – Meiyang Chаng, Indian actor and singer * 1982 – Fábio Júnior dos Santos, Brazilian footballer * 1982 – MC Lars, American rapper * 1982 – Hideki Mutoh, Japanese race car driver * 1982 – Paul Smith, English boxer * 1982 – Bronagh Waugh, Northern Irish actress *1983 – Renata Voráčová, Czech tennis player *1984 – Morné Morkel, South African cricketer * 1984 – Joanna Pacitti, American singer-songwriter and actress *1985 – Mitchell Cole, English footballer (d. 2012) * 1985 – Sylvia Fowles, American basketball player * 1985 – Tarmo Kink, Estonian footballer *1986 – Tereza Kerndlová, Czech singer * 1986 – Meg Myers, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1986 – Mohammad Shukri, Malaysian cricketer * 1986 – Olivia Thirlby, American actress *1987 – Joe Lewis, English footballer *1988 – Maki Horikita, Japanese actress *1989 – Pizzi, Portuguese footballer * 1989 – Tyler Ennis, Canadian ice hockey player * 1989 – Albert Ebossé Bodjongo, Cameroonian footballer (d. 2014) *1991 – Roshon Fegan, American actor, rapper, and dancer *1992 – Taylor Paris, Canadian rugby player *1993 – Adam Gemili, English sprinter * 1993 – Joe Rafferty, English-born Irish footballer *1998 – Mia-Sophie Wellenbrink, German actress and singer Deaths * 404 – Aelia Eudoxia, Roman wife of Arcadius * 836 – Saint Nicetas the Patrician, Byzantine general and monk (b. 762) * 869 – Ermentrude of Orléans (b. 823) * 877 – Charles the Bald, Roman emperor (b. 823) *1014 – Samuel of Bulgaria (b. 958) *1101 – Bruno of Cologne, German-Italian monk and saint, founded Carthusian Order (b. 1030) *1173 – Engelbert III, Margrave of Istria *1413 – Dawit I of Ethiopia (b. 1382) *1641 – Matthijs Quast, Dutch explorer *1644 – Elisabeth of France (b. 1602) *1660 – Paul Scarron, French poet and author (b. 1610) *1661 – Guru Har Rai, Indian 7th Sikh guru (b. 1630) *1688 – Christopher Monck, 2nd Duke of Albemarle, English soldier and politician, Lieutenant Governor of Jamaica (b. 1652) *1739 – Françoise Charlotte d'Aubigné, French wife of Adrien Maurice de Noailles (b. 1684) *1762 – Francesco Manfredini, Italian violinist and composer (b. 1684) *1819 – Charles Emmanuel IV of Sardinia (b. 1751) *1829 – Pierre Derbigny, French-American politician, 6th Governor of Louisiana (b. 1769) *1836 – Johannes Jelgerhuis, Dutch painter and actor (b. 1770) *1844 – Charles XIV John of Sweden, Swedish and Norwegian king (b. 1765) *1873 – Paweł Strzelecki, Polish-English geologist and explorer (b. 1797) *1883 – Dục Đức, Vietnamese emperor (b. 1852) *1891 – Charles Stewart Parnell, Irish politician (b. 1846) *1892 – Alfred, Lord Tennyson, English poet (b. 1809) *1912 – Auguste Marie François Beernaert, Belgian politician, 14th Prime Minister of Belgium, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1829) *1942 – Siegmund Glücksmann, German-Jewish politician (b. 1884) *1945 – Leonardo Conti, German SS officer (b. 1900) *1947 – Leevi Madetoja, Finnish composer and critic (b. 1887) *1951 – Will Keith Kellogg, American businessman, founded the Kellogg Company (b. 1860) * 1951 – Otto Fritz Meyerhof, German-American physician and biochemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1884) *1953 – William Burns, Canadian lacrosse player (b. 1875) *1959 – Bernard Berenson, American historian and author (b. 1865) *1962 – Tod Browning, American actor, director, screenwriter (b. 1880) *1968 – Phyllis Nicolson, English mathematician and physicist (b. 1917) *1973 – Sidney Blackmer, American actor and singer (b. 1895) * 1973 – François Cevert, French race car driver (b. 1944) * 1973 – Dick Laan, Dutch actor, screenwriter, and author (b. 1894) * 1973 – Dennis Price, English actor (b. 1915) * 1973 – Margaret Wilson, American author (b. 1882) *1974 – Helmuth Koinigg, Austrian race car driver (b. 1948) *1976 – Gilbert Ryle, English philosopher and author (b. 1900) *1977 – Danny Greene, American mobster (b. 1933) *1979 – Elizabeth Bishop, American poet and author (b. 1911) *1980 – Hattie Jacques, English actress (b. 1922) * 1980 – Jean Robic, French cyclist (b. 1921) *1981 – Anwar Sadat, Egyptian politician, 3rd President of Egypt, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1918) *1983 – Terence Cooke, American cardinal (b. 1921) *1985 – Nelson Riddle, American composer, conductor, and bandleader (b. 1921) *1986 – Alexander Kronrod, Russian mathematician and computer scientist (b. 1921) *1989 – Bette Davis, American actress and singer (b. 1908) *1991 – Igor Talkov, Russian singer-songwriter (b. 1956) *1992 – Denholm Elliott, English-Spanish actor (b. 1922) * 1992 – Bill O'Reilly, Australian cricketer and sportscaster (b. 1902) *1993 – Larry Walters, American truck driver and pilot (b. 1949) *1995 – Benoît Chamoux, French mountaineer (b. 1961) *1997 – Johnny Vander Meer, American baseball player and manager (b. 1914) *1998 – Mark Belanger, American baseball player (b. 1944) *1999 – Amália Rodrigues, Portuguese singer and actress (b. 1920) * 1999 – Gorilla Monsoon, American wrestler and sportscaster (b. 1937) *2000 – Richard Farnsworth, American actor and stuntman (b. 1920) *2001 – Arne Harris, American director and producer (b. 1934) *2002 – Prince Claus of the Netherlands (b. 1926) *2004 – Marvin Santiago. Puerto Rican singer and actor (b. 1947) *2006 – Bertha Brouwer, Dutch sprinter (b. 1930) * 2006 – Eduardo Mignogna, Argentinian director and screenwriter (b. 1940) * 2006 – Buck O'Neil, American baseball player and manager (b. 1911) * 2006 – Wilson Tucker, American author and critic (b. 1914) *2007 – Babasaheb Bhosale, Indian politician, 8th Chief Minister of Maharashtra (d. 1921) * 2007 – Bud Ekins, American actor and stuntman (b. 1930) * 2007 – Viet Nguyen, Vietnamese conjoined twin (b. 1981) * 2007 – Laxmi Mall Singhvi, Indian scholar, jurist, and politician (b. 1931) *2008 – Peter Cox, Australian politician (b. 1925) * 2008 – Kim Ji-hoo, South Korean actor and model (b. 1985) *2009 – Douglas Campbell, Scottish-Canadian actor and screenwriter (b. 1922) *2010 – Rhys Isaac, South-African-Australian historian and author (b. 1937) * 2010 – Antonie Kamerling, Dutch actor and singer (b. 1966) * 2010 – Colette Renard, French actress and singer (b. 1924) * 2010 – Piet Wijn, Dutch cartoonist (b. 1929) *2011 – Ahmed Jaber al-Qattan, Bahraini protester (b. 1994) * 2011 – Diane Cilento, Australian actress (b. 1933) *2012 – Chadli Bendjedid, Algerian colonel and politician, 3rd President of Algeria (b. 1929) * 2012 – Anthony John Cooke, English organist and composer (b. 1931) * 2012 – Nick Curran, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (The Fabulous Thunderbirds) (b. 1977) * 2012 – Albert, Margrave of Meissen (b. 1943) * 2012 – Joseph Meyer, American lawyer and politician, 19th Secretary of State of Wyoming (b. 1941) * 2012 – B. Satya Narayan Reddy, Indian politician, 19th Governor of West Bengal (b. 1927) * 2012 – J.J.C. Smart, English-Australian philosopher and academic (b. 1920) *2013 – Ulysses Curtis, American-Canadian football player and coach (b. 1926) * 2013 – Rift Fournier, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1936) * 2013 – Paul Rogers, English actor (b. 1917) * 2013 – Mary Scales, American academic and politician (b. 1928) * 2013 – Andy Stewart, Scottish-English politician (b. 1937) * 2013 – Nico van Kampen, Dutch physicist and educator (b. 1921) *2014 – Vic Braden, American tennis player and coach (b. 1929) * 2014 – Igor Mitoraj, German-Polish sculptor (b. 1944) * 2014 – Diane Nyland, Canadian actress, director and choreographer (b. 1944) * 2014 – Marian Seldes, American actress and singer (b. 1928) * 2014 – Serhiy Zakarlyuka, Ukrainian footballer and manager (b. 1976) Holidays and observances *Armed Forces Day (Montenegro) *Christian feast day: **Blessed Marie-Rose Durocher **Blessed Juan de Palafox y Mendoza **Bruno of Cologne **Faith **Mary Frances of the Five Wounds **Pardulphus **Sagar of Laodicea **William Tyndale (commemoration, Anglicanism), with Myles Coverdale (Episcopal Church (USA)) **October 6 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Day of Commemoration and National Mourning (Turkmenistan) *Dukla Pass Victims Day (Slovakia) *German-American Day (United States) *Memorial Day for the Martyrs of Arad (Hungary) *Teachers' Day (Sri Lanka) *Yom Kippur War commemoration, and its related observance: **Armed Forces Day (Egypt) **Tishreen Liberation Day (Syria) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:October